


Gooey Dies in a Nuclear Plant Explosion

by NullBubby



Series: Gooey Dies.zip [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Apples, Explosions, gooey friccin dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullBubby/pseuds/NullBubby
Summary: Gooey dies.
Series: Gooey Dies.zip [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743142
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Gooey Dies in a Nuclear Plant Explosion

The path forward led all the way up to an enormous factory. Smokestacks, large doors, and surrounding shacks decorated the sides of the plant, which’s main attraction lay in the form of a colossal tube filled with some corrosive green substance. If it wasn’t obvious enough to passerbys, the radioactive substance sign plastered on its side warned of what lay within.

Though few decided to even near the location—be it because of danger or lack of need to—one blob happily strolled along towards it. He was pretty sure someone called him there for something, but if not, he was in the clear to do whatever he felt like upon entering. Of course, he already had something planned, but that didn’t stop him from coming prepared. With a tongue dangling out of his mouth and a hard hat on his head, he made his way towards the grand entrance of the facility. Safety first, after all.

A lone guardsmen stationed at the gate prevented any outsiders from entering. He certainly wasn’t enjoying his job, but nevertheless took it very seriously. If anyone dared cross the imaginary line separating the plant from the rest of the surroundings, they’d best prepare for what was coming. Someone had just last week, leading up to the first time any employee had ever seen what two black eyes at once looked like in a normally peaceful environment.

Gooey bounced up to the masked puff and waited beside him. His sword was tucked away over his back, which meant he was at least in a tolerable mood for the time being.

The grey figure gave a quick visual inspection of him, then nodded. Gooey happily bounced around, then stuck his tongue out and reached out with it towards the scar over the guard’s mask. Unfortunately for him, he was caught off guard and slobbered all over, though at the very least his mask prevented his face from being affected.

A sword was quickly unsheathed as he bounded forwards. The guard was so very close to simply slicing the blue blob in half right there, ending years of hard work and research, but barely managed to stop himself in time to reconsider it. Reluctantly, it was set back away as he watched Gooey enter the structure.

Inside wasn’t all too fancy, though that was a given for the location in question. Waddle Dees made up the majority of the workforce, strolling around without any particular objective, yet no one seemed to care. Only a few robots were working at various machines adorned with many, many buttons on all sides. He’d seen this all a million times before, and was sure to see it a million times more, so he made his way towards one of the side doors, already with a plan.

Gooey bounced in past a worker, who stepped aside upon spotting him. With little more than a shrug, they headed back into the main room to return to work.

Several tables and chairs were scattered about on the floor, but he disregarded them all in search for something else. He wildly hopped around, knocking everything over with his own body and long tongue, until noticing the large, metal box placed in the corner of the room. He excitedly hopped up to it and opened the door with his tongue.

The fridge was full of odd-looking foods such as leaves and orange sticks. The one thing he had in mind probably happened to be at the back of the shelves. The very same infamous back of the shelves that was often known as the section no one ever touched in case Gooey found out. No one had ever seen what happened if they did take something from the back, but they weren’t exactly willing to find out.

At last, he found exactly what he was looking for—one large bowl of apples. It still remained a mystery how it wound up in there, but at least one blob was satisfied with it. With his long tongue, he reached out and snagged it by the bottom and brought it out, knocking a few things in the way to the side. He placed it atop his head, closed the fridge’s door, then went up to a table to begin his feast.

The first fruit disappeared within an instant. Of course, with every fruit he ate came the review following. This one seemed like an easy one—top tier, but not overwhelmingly explosive with juicy goodness. From outside, liquid could faintly be heard bubbling far off in the distance.

Up next was an almost perfectly red apple, only a few small spots near the top taking the position from it. Upon popping it in his mouth, glass cracked from outside, shortly followed by hurried footsteps. Both were shrouded by his fumbling around in search for the next suitable treat.

A large chunk of glass fell over and smashed open just as he ate the next one. Decent, but could be better. Just not sweet enough. Maybe he should look for the deepest colored one for maximum flavor.

Just as he found what looked to be the perfect fruit, a siren wailed off in the distance. Gooey wouldn't have minded, if it hadn’t been for all the workers dashing out from behind the door. He disappointingly set down his food for the time being and decided to take a peek outside at all the ruckus.

By the time the door opened and he was able to see out the room, only a few workers remained, making it their top priority to escape the sirens from the back of the plant. Now what did those mean again? If everybody was leaving... then there had to be a party going on outside. And they didn’t invite him over for it? How inconsiderate. At the very least, he had his own snacks to chomp down on. He didn’t need the others if they didn’t care about him or his eating habits. He’d just eat everything himself.

As he plopped himself down at the chair once more, the wailing suddenly stopped. Great, he could finally eat in peace. Looking down at the bottom of the bowl, he spotted another delicious apple to snag next. Again with his long tongue, he reached down, took it out, and placed it in his mouth. A few of them spilled out in the process, but that was fine.

There didn’t seem to be any of the amazing ones left over, so it was time to delve into the okay ones. Without a second thought, he reached down for a random one and stuffed it in his mouth.

Something was definitely off about it, but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. It tasted a little funny... or something. Wait, wasn’t it a little too warm? Probably just because the bowl was out of the fridge for so long.

That apple was certainly very strange because now he was heating up as well. Far, far too much to be comfortable. With a frown, he hopped down onto the ground to see if he could figure out what was wrong. The heat didn’t stop coming, and as a result, he started to get very thirsty very quickly.

A large explosion suddenly sounded from outside. Within an instant, he collapsed onto the floor from the immense sweating. The wall in front of him seemed to tremble, then blasted off its support a moment later. And then he could feel even more heat arriving. It was all just too much for him to handle, and as the rest of the room was destroyed, he nearly passed out.

Sheets of metal clanged against each other, but couldn’t be heard over the sound of the enormous explosion. Before he knew it, his tongue was forced back into his mouth and he instinctively closed his eyes. With all the insanity and destruction unknowingly going on around him, there was at least time to rest for now.

And then, of course, the apples would be waiting for him afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> rip gooey 1995-???? never forget


End file.
